


Christmas is in Our Hearts

by tsvtrying (eveofjune)



Series: Merry Christmas, tsvtwt [5]
Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: A little, Christmas, Different timezones, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Songfic, Sort Of, idk - Freeform, separated for christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28336602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eveofjune/pseuds/tsvtrying
Summary: day 5 of my christmas giftset to tsvtwt
Relationships: Brett Yang & family, Eddy Chen & Belle Chen, Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Series: Merry Christmas, tsvtwt [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059164
Kudos: 9





	Christmas is in Our Hearts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cha (@starrytwoset on twitter)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=cha+%28%40starrytwoset+on+twitter%29).



> thanks to fel and aly for beta-ing as usual <3
> 
> translations:  
>  _ba ba_ : 爸爸 ba4 ba, father in Mandarin Chinese  
>  _ah ma_ : 阿嫲 a1 ma, (maternal) grandmother in Mandarin Chinese  
>  _ah gong_ : 阿公 a1 gong, (maternal) grandfather in Mandarin Chinese  
>  _ma ma_ : 妈妈 ma1 ma, mother in Mandarin Chinese  
>  _ba zi_ : 八字, ba1 zi4, (direct translation) eight words, Chinese astrology believed to be able to calculate one's destiny.

_ for cha _

**Christmas is in Our Hearts**

_ 23 December 2016 _

It’s two days to Christmas and Brett’s feeling pretty bummed about it all. 

He lies in bed long after he's woken up, willing himself back to sleep. He's got a long day ahead of him. He's with his family (which is way too fucking big, in his opinion), but there's someone missing.

Eddy. 

He'd gone to Britain with Aunty Chen to visit Belle for the holidays, leaving Brett irrevocably  _ alone _ , to face the wolves on his own. He can already hear Eddy's exasperated voice.  _ It's your  _ family,  _ Brett; they're not wolves, you melodramatic ponce. I'll be back after New Year's; you'll be fine.  _

Brett sighs in resignation as he rolls over to check his phone. 

_ 9:00am. _

__ He internally curses his bio-clock for waking him up every single day at the exact same time and refusing to let him go back to sleep.  _ Might as well call Eddy,  _ he thinks, mentally counting back ten hours. Knowing Eddy, he'll still be awake at 11pm. 

Now the only thing left to do is to think of a reason why he would be calling besides  _ I miss you _ . One that doesn't make him sound like a complete sap or a clingy idiot. 

* * *

Eddy is counting down the seconds to 11pm, because he knows Brett will be awake at 9am sharp. 

He hears Big Ben chime, and he grabs his phone, dialling Brett's number from memory, much to the amusement of his sister. Eddy waves her off and finds a secluded spot in the corner of her apartment. But as he's about to press the call button, he hesitates. What is he supposed to say?  _ Hey, Brett, I miss you.  _

__ Eddy shakes his head.  _ No no no no no.  _ He can't admit that out loud, or Brett will think he's too clingy or sappy.  _ No,  _ he decides.  _ Must think of excuse. _   
  


* * *

_ I'll be home for Christmas _

_ You can plan on me _

_ Please have snow and mistletoe _

_ And presents by the tree _

* * *

They end up not calling each other.

Belle shakes her head. Brett’s brother sends his son into Brett's room to bother him. 

Eddy goes to bed early, slightly disappointed that Brett didn’t call, but more disappointed in himself for being an absolute coward.

Brett’s nephew is jumping on his kidneys now, it hurts, but not as much as his heart does. He wants to smack himself for being a chicken, but Evan is already doing that for him. He revels in the pain like a masochist, and tugs the covers over his head.

* * *

_ I'll have a blue Christmas without you _

_ I'll be so blue just thinking about you _

_ Decorations of red on a green Christmas tree _

_ Won't be the same dear, if you're not here with me _

* * *

Brett puts on the same fake smile when he has to answer the same questions for the tenth time that afternoon. 

"Brett, when are you getting a girlfriend?" 

"Brett, are you getting married anytime soon?" 

"Brett, when can I start expecting grandchildren from you?" 

He only replies indefinitely:

"Some day." 

"I'm not sure." 

"Not yet." 

When he finally seeks solace in the empty kitchen, he sneaks a drink from the wine cupboard. He needs it or his patience will run out soon. 

"Uncle Brett?" 

Brett jumps and nearly spills his drink. "Fu—" 

It's his nephew, and he immediately stops himself from swearing. His brother wouldn't forgive him. 

Brett wipes the perpetual frown set deep in his face and replaces it with a too-bright smile; a magic trick he's perfected all-too-well over the past week. "Yes, Evan?" 

"What are you drinking?" 

"Uhh, it's wine." He decides to be honest. Because if he can't even be honest to a three-year-old, fuck, he doesn't think he can be honest to himself. 

Evan lights up. "Can I have some?" 

Brett stutters. "No no no no no. It's a grown-up drink; your  _ ba ba  _ would kill me." 

__ Thank God he doesn't pry. "Okay. Why are you in the kitchen alone?" 

"I'm hiding," Brett answers truthfully. 

"From who?" 

"From your  _ ah ma  _ and  _ ah gong _ ." 

Evan cocks his head to one side, an action Brett's all-too familiar with. This boy is a carbon copy of his dad. "But why?" 

Brett sighs. "Because I'm alone." 

"Does it have to do with Uncle Eddy going away?" 

_ Jesus, this kid is perceptive.  _ "Yes Evan." 

* * *

_And when those blue snowflakes_ _start falling_

 _That's_ _when those blue memories start calling_

_ You'll be doing alright with your Christmas of white _

_ And I'll have a blue, blue Christmas _

* * *

Eddy dreams he’s back home in their filming studio. 

He dreams of Australia's sweltering heat, and the feeling of the air conditioning on his skin. He dreams of the condensation of a cold cup of bubble tea dripping down his hand, and the feeling of chewing a sweet brown sugar pearl. 

He dreams of playing his violin, and the sound mixing with Brett's, blurring together in a blend of harmonies. He dreams of practising, and spending hours on a phrase, just till it sounds right. 

He dreams of Brett’s laugh, clear and crisp, that rings through the room when he tells a dumb joke. He dreams of Brett’s smile when he hands him a cup of bubble tea, just how he likes it. He dreams of how it warms him inside out, from the tips of his toes to the top of his head. 

Eddy dreams, and he dreams of Brett. 

* * *

_ I'll be home for Christmas _

_ If only in my dreams _

* * *

Eddy is squirming, feeling the awkwardness Brett probably is, facing the wrath of his extended family alone. It's all he can think of, when he's huddled by Belle's feet in front of the fire, leaning against her legs while  _ Ma ma  _ sleeps off her jet lag. 

Belle doesn't miss it. "Penny for your thoughts?" 

Eddy sighs. "I'm worried about Brett." 

His sister scoffs. "Eddy, it's not like he went off to fight a war or something, he's just with his family for Christmas. What's the worst that could happen?" 

"He might as well be!" Eddy exclaims. "He's facing his traditional side of the family, the one that's probably planning his arranged marriage with some random girl whose  _ ba zi  _ match or some shit—" 

"Woah woah woah woah," Belle cuts into his tirade. "Who said anything about arranged marriages?" 

"I don't  _ know _ , but I know his mum has been pressuring him into getting married soon; his brother's already married with a kid." 

Belle bites her lip. "And how is your presence supposed to help?" 

"I usually deflect the conversation topics, or just act as moral support. He doesn't do well under pressure." 

"Aren't you the introverted one?" 

Eddy doesn't answer. He's never found it easy to talk to people, make small talk, direct conversations. But for Brett, he'd move heaven and earth. And if he's willing to do that, what's saving his ass from his well-meaning but tactless relatives? 

* * *

Brett dreams Eddy is back home in their filming studio. 

He dreams of the heat radiating from Eddy, that he can feel when he sits right next to him, when his arm is nearly pressed to his. He dreams of bubble tea, his and Eddy's favourite, the sensation of cool liquid slipping down his throat. 

He dreams of Eddy playing his violin with him, the melodies mixing together, blurring together in a duet of emotion. He dreams of Eddy's perfectionism when he makes them run through a phrase a million times, just so it sounds  _ right.  _

__ He dreams of Eddy's laugh, deep and resonant, that rings through the room when he tells a lame joke. He dreams of Eddy's smile when he hands him a perfectly made cup of coffee, a flat white, no sugar and plenty of milk. He dreams of how it warms him, from the tips of his toes to the top of his head. 

Brett dreams, and he dreams of Eddy. 

* * *

_ If only in my dreams _

**Author's Note:**

> hahaha late updates? me? no way. sorry for the long wait, i hope everyone had a good christmas.
> 
> for cha:  
> i kinda diverted from the original song, i hope u still like it


End file.
